


Wolfstar Holidays Tumblr 2020 Prompts

by aroaceslytherin



Series: Wolfstar Holiday Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroaceslytherin/pseuds/aroaceslytherin
Summary: Just some collective AU one-shots inspired from a Tumblr creator's prompt list. Specifically @remus-john-lupin Tumblr's Wolfstar Holiday prompt list. I appreciate the fact that they made this list. I have not done many before, but this one peaked my interest. So I hope you enjoy and thanks to them!(FYI, I had to veto a few ideas because I did not want to butcher them nor did I have experience or know enough about certain topics and I erased elves from the list because I kept drawing blanks. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy my December prompts (mostly made of AU's and head-canons))
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Wolfstar Holiday Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043691
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Snowflakes (Prompt 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 1, 1978

It was the year of nineteen seventy-eight, the first of December. Sirius, James, Lily, and Remus had been graduates of Hogwarts for about a year now with still no sign of their friend Peter as they all chased each other through a huge empty field covered in fresh snow.

Sirius stood from where he had currently been on his back in a snow pile after Lily decked him in the shoulder with a snowball then turned to look at Remus standing under the round pavilion with their daughter on his hip.

As Sirius approached the two, Lily and James threw handfuls of snow at each other. There was a light dusting of snow falling from the night sky above. Sirius lightly grabbed Remus’ elbow and pulled him slowly out from under the pavilion.

“Relax, babe. She won’t melt.” Sirius chuckled, taking the baby into his arms before kissing her cheek as he rested her on his hip.

She squealed happily, waving her arms around as she tried grasping at the falling snow. Sirius looked into Remus’ glimmering brown eyes with flecks of gold showing through, watching as snowflakes melted into his gorgeous curly tawny blonde hair. He brushed some of Remus’ hair back as he gave his boyfriend a light kiss.

“See? Cyprus loves it.”

“It is her first snow, I did not want her to cry.” Remus murmured, brushing his fingers through Cyprus’ thick white-blonde curls. “I know she isn’t a fussy kid, pretty quiet, but you never know what could set her off.” He looked up with a smirk. “Like her father.”

James had walked into their small circle with Lily on his back. “Let’s say we head back to our place? Warm up by the fire with cocoa.”

Sirius smiled at Lily. “Shivering already, Lils?”

“Bugger off, Sirius.” Lily chuckled.


	2. Candy Canes (Prompt 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four out five of the Marauders accidentally let a secret slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 10, 1977

All of the Gryffindors were hanging out in the common room, four out five of the Marauders all huddled together on one couch.

Remus had his and Sirius' two month old daughter resting on his shoulder, rubbing her back. Sirius was leaning against him with Lily in his lap. Lily had her legs on James’ lap and James was leaning his head against his fist as he rested his elbow on the sofa armrest. Peter was content on the floor playing a card game with some of their other friends. 

Sirius investigated the candy cane he was currently eating before looking up at Remus. “Could you shiv someone with a sharp candy cane?”

James looked up from his book, furrowing his brows at his best friend. “I’m sure you could if you shoved it really hard into someone’s side. It would have to be a bigger one than that though.”

Lily sighed in time with Remus as they shared a glance with each other before looking at each respective boyfriend. Sirius and James’ shrugged in response just as Alice Fortescue yelled from the other side of the room, “I am actually kind of scared of your boyfriends, you two.”

Frank chuckled, throwing his cards down as Peter groaned from his loss. “How did the two calmest book nerds pick up the most mischievous guys?”

“Maybe because when we aren’t running through the halls and disrupting classes, we can be chivalrous.” Sirius mumbled through the candy cane. “En plus ces trois sont tous bons en sexe.”

 **“SIRIUS BLACK!”** The three of them shouted before laughing in embarrassment. Lily proceeded to push her elbow into Sirius' side, James leaned over her to smack him with the book and Remus handed him their kid with a look of playful anger.

That was the day the whole of their friend group found out one of their biggest secrets.


	3. Reindeer Games (Prompt 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily decided to become an animagus to help her boys protect Remus during the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 12, 1977

“Sirius, there is a fucking difference between reindeer and deer.” Lily voiced sternly, walking up the stairs to the boys’ dorm room. “Moony had this conversation with you last night before we went to bed!” 

Sirius groaned from behind her. “I know, I know. I remember. I'm trying to ask you if you would like to join us in wrapping Prongs’ antlers in Christmas lights though. You only replied to the first.”

“After our snowball fight?”

“Or during, when we take a break.” Sirius shrugged, leaning against the closed door. He knows the other three can't hear them due to the silencing spells they placed on the room. “You don't have to, if you have something else, I want-”

“No, I do.” Lily cut in, folding her arms across her chest as she shuffled her right foot back and forth. “I just… I would like to tell all four of you what I have been up to.” She said timidly, pulling Sirius out of her way. “So if you do not mind-” she paused before pushing open the door and stepping into the room. “-boys?” 

“Hey, babe.” James smiled, looking up from where he was sitting on the edge of Peter’s bed. Remus rolled out of his bed with his book and approached the two of them.

“What’s up?” He asked, setting the book on Peter’s nightstand before taking Sirius’ hand.

Lily closed the door then crossed over to stand in the middle of the room.  
“Remember what we were talking about in James’ parents cabin?”

“You wanted to join us on our adventures and protect Remus with us, but we told you it was too dangerous for you to do it without being an animal as that is the only thing Remus knows how to properly associate with as Moony.” Sirius replied, joining the other two boys on Peter’s bed. 

“And we still stand to that.” Remus added, giving into Sirius’ pulls and settled himself into his boyfriends’ lap. “I know it isn’t safe. I was terrified the first time they came with me, cause I did attack Sirius the first night.” 

“Well it probably didn’t help that I was a dog.” Sirius shrugged, resting his chin on Remus’ head. “Or was it the fact I had not had a few nights of sleep and was a little too rowdy?” 

“The latter.” Remus answered, focusing back on Lily. “So what is it, Lils?” 

“Wait, I don’t under-” Sirius stopped talking when James put a hand on his mouth.

“The last answer, Sirius. Let Lily talk.” James grimaced, wiping his hand on his jeans. “Stop licking our hands when we shut you up.” 

“Boys.” Lily said impatiently, hands on her hips. “We don’t have much time until our group comes in and drags us off to the back of the school field.” 

She cleared her throat before snapping to get them all facing her and stop hitting each other. “Thank you.” Her body language softened once more. 

“Alright.” She sighed, focusing herself. “I, along with the girls, had come up with a plan.” She turned her back on them to keep them from reading her excitement. “I decided to become an animagus as well in order to hang out with you guys instead of being here trying to keep to myself. Especially since Simon snores so loud, I can’t even focus on my book.” 

The boys' overwhelming chatter of excitement filled the room before James shut them up. “Mates, okay. Flower, have you found out what your animal was?” 

Lily giggled. “Yes.” 

Remus moved next to James as Sirius jumped up from the bed. “For Godric’s sake, just bloody show us already! I know that giggle.” 

“What?” Peter asked after he had spaced out. He had become even more oblivious than James right now. “Have I missed something?” 

“Lily became an animagus to help us, and that giggle, the one she just did, was the same one she had when James didn’t want to show what his patronus was after we shared it with the classes, because…” He paused, standing next to Lily. “Why, flower?” 

Lily took a deep breath then let her form change into her animagus. 

“Holy shit!” Sirius yelled, causing Peter to double over in laughter on his bed. 

James was floored. Literally and physically. His breath left him as his body dropped to the floor. Lily backed up, his reaction slightly scaring her. Remus helped James stand up as they both stared at Lily like this was all a dream. James watched as Lily became Lily again, her gasping laughter filling the room as she tried to catch her breath. She started coughing and took deep breaths to calm herself. 

James stuttered over his words with flailing arms before finally coming out with, “And you tried to deny your feelings all this time! Lily, our patronuses and animagi are literally-” He paused with a chuckle. “We are literally the same thing, can that say nothing to you?!” 

Lily giggled. “I know, honestly.” She gestured to the spot on the floor where James was just a moment ago. “What was that reaction?” She laughed, grasping James’ wrists as she felt her knees buckle from the rush of adrenaline and dizzying spell all her laughter had caused. “You became a literal deer in headlights.”

“Well, yeah!” James yelled, helping her to sit on Remus’ bed before grabbing an extra plastic cup from last night and headed to the washroom. 

Sirius chuckled as the door swung open to reveal Dorcas, Marlene, Mary, and Alice as they entered the room. Lily looked up from where she sat, setting the cup of water in her lap. 

Alice spoke first. “You boys ready to get slammed by some girls?” 

“Please.” Sirius scoffed, waving his hand. “We have two quidditch players, Remus can deck people with snowballs, and Peter is pretty good at ducking. I think we will win this.”

“You said that last time.” Lily chuckled, following the girls out with James behind her. 

Pretty soon they all found themselves throwing snowballs at each other, everyone forgetting rules and deciding to just have fun for what could be the last time.


	4. Mistletoe Sparkle (Prompts 5 & 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and James gang up against Remus and Sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 25, 1976

“Come on, Pads! Just take Moony through the back door.” James whined through the landline. He heard Sirius huff through the other side.

“Fine, Prongs. I will take him through the back door.” Sirius gave in. “We are almost done here at his parents. We will be there shortly.” 

“What did he want?” Remus asked, wrapping his scarf around his neck. 

“Go through the back door of the manor.” Sirius sighed, lacing his fingers through Remus’. “We are okay, right?” 

Remus placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “Yes, baby. Do not worry. I promised you through thick and thin on our third date, one year ago.” Remus then led him out the cottage door. “Now come on! Let’s have some fun, forget about this stuff for now.” 

Sirius sighed for the third time that night as he threw himself into the seat of Remus’ car. “Babe, please. I hate that you never want to actually talk through things, I know that this bothered you and I am trying to apologize. It was not my fault though, Peter needed a book from the library and Snape overheard. Yes, I know I need to be more careful but it was nine o’clock! No one should be roaming the halls then, we only do-”

Remus leant over the console and kissed Sirius hard. He let go, leaning his forehead against Sirius’. “I forgive you. I do not believe anything that slime ball says. I know that we are rough on him, but honestly people are seeing it all wrong. It was an accident, and you have taught me that they happen. Yes, I still struggle being a wolf and being around all these peers in our classes, but as long as I have you guys…” he paused, shrugging as he turned the corner. “I’m alright. Please stop worrying about it, we are still friends, I’m still your boyfriend, and I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Sirius smiled, still a little uncomfortable for what had happened.  
A few moments later they were walking through Euphemia’s garden to the backdoor, hand in hand. Sirius pushed through the back door with Remus trailing behind. Remus noticed it first, the mistletoe hanging in the middle of the bridge. He groaned. Sirius chuckled. 

Sirius spun him around then whispered in Remus’ ear. “I have a bad feeling about this.” 

“Just kiss me.” Remus laughed. 

“Happy to.” Sirius smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend’s middle as Remus’ arms went up to wrap around his neck. 

Lily and James were upstairs when they had entered. Lily was peering over one side of the banister bridge as James stood in the entryway of the hall peering over the other side of the banister. Once their friends had made it underneath and had embraced each other, they both threw a small cup of glitter on each of their heads. 

They both laughed as they ran down the stairs, the collective unhappy groans coming from both boys. Sirius spoke first.

“Lily, Prongs! You got glitter in my hair!” Sirius whined as Remus doubled over laughing. Sirius shook his head and growled. “This does not come out well.” 

“Does it-” James paused to control his laughter. “Ahem, does it-” He started laughing again, finally calming down and resting his arm on Sirius’ shoulder. 

“Does it make you feel better knowing that it is rainbow glitter?” James said in between laughs before lunging for the backdoor to try and escape Sirius’ wrath.


	5. Silver & Gold (Prompt 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little poem of Wolfstar... SiriusxRemus... BlackxLupin... Lupin-Black's...

Silver- the colour of Sirius’ eyes… the metal of which Remus can’t touch… the colour they see when the full moon comes out… the colour of Remus’ fur when he transforms… 

Gold - the colour of Remus’ eyes… the metal that made their rings… the colour they see when they became Gryffindor’s… the colour they see when the morning comes after Full Moons

Silver & Gold - two colours on the opposite ends of the spectrum… colours that brought together two entirely different beings… colours that shine bright even in the midst of darkness… the colours of their daughters’ eyes…


	6. Pine Tree (Prompt 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black gets stuck in a tree...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 19, 1975

It was a snowy day at Hogwarts, the year being nineteen seventy-five. Ten fifteen year old kids ran through the snowy hills to the Whomping Willow where they crawled through the tunnel and into the Shrieking Shack. 

“Quit complaining or I will make you shut up.” Sirius threatened.

“I was a werewolf yesterday! Give me a break!” Remus whined. “Why do you even want to climb a tree? You are terrified of heights.” Remus sighed, taking his boyfriends’ hand as they all made their way up the hill away from the Shrieking Shack and into a grove of pine trees.

“You cannot climb pine trees.” Sirius smirked.

Dorcas groaned. “You are going to get yourself in trouble.” 

Sirius winked, “Exactly.” 

Soon enough the group of them were looking at a black dog, James shook his head. “Sirius, Padfoot, no. Please don’t-” Before James could even attempt to stop the giant dog, Sirius had bounded into the pine tree. 

Remus groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. “Really? That is not going to be good for your fur or your hair!” He approached the huge dog now struggling in the tree. “Do you regret this already?” 

Sirius barked in response before pawing at Remus trying to indicate he needed help. James was doubled over in laughter as he watched his friends struggle to get a two hundred pound mass of black fur out of a pine tree. 

Lily shook her head, slapping James on the arm before they both approached the tree and tried to help in getting the giant, not very bright, wolf-dog out of the tree. James grunted.  
“This would be a lot easier if he had a collar on. How the hell does someone get stuck in a tree?”

“It’s Sirius.” Remus panted out. “Do not question Sirius.” He then pulled out a black collar.  
“Sirius told me to use this on him when he was doing stupid things, like this.” 

“Are you sure it wasn’t for other--OW!” James yelled, grabbing his arm where Marlene and Lily had both hit him. 

Remus had a hold on the collar and one of Sirius’ paws. Dorcas and Marlene tilted the tree forward as Padfoot wriggled around in the tree. Finally, after five minutes and all nine of them working on separating pine limbs and maneuvering Sirius into an easier fall, he finally fell to the snow and rolled around in the spot he had fallen.

Remus had his hands on his hips, looking down at Padfoot who now had his tongue lolling in and out of his mouth as he laid on his back. Sirius transformed out of Padfoot and was now shaking his hair free of snow and pine needles, the collar clanking against his necklaces and chokers. He then burst into laughter. 

“Honestly, you lot could have used magic.” Sirius took Remus into his arms. “I have always wanted to jump into a pine tree, but I knew that would have happened, so I waited.”

“You brat!” Remus yelled, a slight laugh pulling from his throat as he wrestled Sirius to the snow.

James chuckled. “You know, magic actually does not work in this part of Hogsmeade, it has been abandoned and no magic has been used down here for years.” 

Sirius kicked one leg out from where Remus had him pinned, knocking James down into the soft snow. 

James threw a handful of snow at the both of them. 

Peter started a snowball fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (For clarification, the ten people who had been there were: 1. Frank - 2. Mary - 3. Alice - 4. Marlene - 5. Dorcas - 6. Lily - 7. Sirius - 8. Remus - 9. Peter - 10. James)


	7. Fireplace (Prompt 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius panics... calmly for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 27, 1981

**December 27, 1981**

Sirius and Remus sat in front of the warm flickering flames on a thick blanket that was currently covering most of the cold tile floor of their apartment. Remus set his hot chocolate to the side before taking Sirius’ face in his hands and kissing his lips gently. 

“I love you.” Remus whispered. 

“I love you too.” Sirius replied, turning his head to see behind them. He smiled when he saw their five year old daughter bouncing down the stairs. 

She had her favourite pink blanket wrapped around her, her ruffled creme nightgown peeking out underneath. She gently collapsed into Sirius’ lap before stretching out one arm and draping it over Remus’ knee. Sirius’ jaw began to hurt from how tightly his smile had become. 

Every-time he looked at Cyprus’ blanket it made his heart ache. Lily had gifted it to her on her third birthday. He knew his two best friends were currently in a coma but the two helpless kids that were sleeping upstairs also reminded him of them, and he did not want them to lose their parents. He didn’t want Lily and James to leave without seeing any of their daughter’s milestones. It had only been five months, but Sirius was losing hope. He knew this was all going to be ripped away from him soon enough. 

Remus took Sirius’ hand, bringing his boyfriend out of his thoughts. “Babe, everything will be okay.” He then dropped his hand and left to get Harry and his sister who were both fussing in the nursery upstairs. 

Cyprus decided to distract her father by making hand shadows with the light coming from the fireplace. Sirius chuckled, brushing some of his baby’s blonde hair out of her face. He pulled her into his lap and kissed the top of her head. “I love you.”

She wrapped her arms around him as best she could, snuggling into his chest. “I love you.” 

Remus eventually joined them again, Harry crawled toward the fire and Sirius pulled him back to them by grabbing his ankle. He smirked over at Remus who was currently feeding Lily’s six month old daughter a bottle. He brushed his hand softly over her soft red curls with a smile.

“Magnolia is going to look just like Lily.” He whispered sadly as his grey eyes met the orange flames once again. He held Cyprus close, smiling as Harry and Remus leant against him.


	8. Gingerbread (Prompt 11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black meets the Lupins, and is introduced to gingerbread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 25, 1975

Sixteen year old Remus was excited to be going home for Christmas. James had been leaning against the window of the train cab, fogging up the window, when he lifted his head and looked over at Remus and Sirius. 

“Oi, Sirius. What are your plans?” He asked.

Sirius turned his head toward James. “Rem and I are going to his parents and then we will be at our house shortly after.”

“You are going to meet the Lupins?” James asked, secretly excited. “I hope it all goes well.”

“I know it will go better than when he meets Walburga and Orion.” Sirius shrugged. 

“Why even attempt that?” Lily questioned. “Are you trying to piss them off even more?”

“My parents are your parents, Sirius. There shouldn’t be a need to invite Remus to the worst family in the whole of the Wizarding World.” James slightly scolded. “Introduce him as your boyfriend to mum and dad, not Walburga and Orion, they do not deserve your happiness.” 

Sirius sat there for a moment, mulling over James’ words. After a moment he agreed. “Fine.” 

“Send them a letter if you really must piss off your parents, you sadist.” James chuckled. 

A few moments later Sirius and Remus found themselves walking down the cobblestone path leading to the front door of Lupin Cottage. Sirius was awestruck by the amount of different trees and how close they were to the forest. He understood why, but it was just so breathtaking.

“I know this may be a hard question, but do you like living in the middle of the forest?” 

Remus nodded, pulling out his hand from the cardigans’ pocket as he pushed open the front door. “I actually do, it is really quite peaceful going out to the back porch with a cup of tea or coffee and looking at the stars before bed, reading a book as the cool breeze brushes through my curls.” He then shrugged. “Sure the lack of company around us was weird at first, I quickly grew accustomed to it. A great break-away when I come home from the noisy atmosphere of Hogwarts.” Remus chuckled, knocking on the door of his mother’s room as Sirius made himself at home on the couch. 

“Yes?” Hope Lupin’s angelic voice sounded from the other side of the wood.

Remus walked into his parents room and smiled as soon as his mother’s eyes met his. “I’m home, and I brought my friend over.”

“Oh, wonderful! Am I going to meet the others soon, maybe?” Hope smirked, bringing her son in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Yes, soon, mother.” Remus assured, grabbing her hand. “Come meet him.”

“Alright, alright.” Hope chuckled. “Your father will be home soon, he just had to pop out for some groceries real quick.” Remus nodded. 

“M-kay.” 

When they had reached the living room, Sirius turned to look behind him. He stood as Hope rounded the corner of the sofa. Remus stood next to her. 

“Mom, this is Sirius. Sirius, my mother, Hope Lupin.” Right as Sirius greeted Hope, his father came through the door. 

“Ah, Remus, how are you doing?” He smiled, kicking the door shut as he set the groceries on the counter. It took a moment for him to notice Sirius, but once he did he smiled. “And who is this bright young man?” 

Remus chuckled, accepting the hug his dad had pulled him into. Once he was free again, he took his mom by the hand. “I was waiting until father came home. This is my boyfriend, Sirius Black.” He turned to look at his dad. “Sirius, Lyall Lupin.” 

Lyall shook Sirius’ hand with a smile. “Nothing like them, I assume?” 

“No, sir.” Sirius chuckled. “I ran away during Summer. Not sure I would have even met Remus if I weren’t in Gryffindor.” 

“Well, you would have, you just would not have considered dating me.”

“You don’t know that.” 

“Well, we are glad you are here nonetheless.” Hope smiled. “I was just about to get started on my mother’s gingerbread recipe, would you like to help?”

Sirius hung his jacket on the coat rack and shrugged. “Sure, I have never done anything like that before. Haven’t even tried gingerbread.”

“You poor thing.” Hope smiled warmly, pulling out the ingredients from the brown paper bags. 

It wasn’t long before Remus was throwing the leftover flour on the counter at a giggling Sirius. Hope had finished setting the last gingerbread cookie on a cooling rack that was sitting on the kitchen table, rolling her eyes at the playful nature happening in her kitchen. Lyall was sitting on the couch reading the latest newspaper, smiling at Remus’ laughs as Sirius threw witty banter remarks at him. 

“Told you Hogwarts would be good for him.” Hope whispered into Lyall’s ear, kissing him softly on the head before turning to the kitchen. “Alright, boys. Remus? Didn’t you say you had to go to the Potter’s?” 

Remus wrapped his arm around his mom and kissed her cheek. “Yes, thank you.” 

“Sirius is a wonderful man, keep him protected.” As Sirius passed by to grab his coat, Hope gently grabbed his arm and pulled him into a soft hug. “You as well, keep my son safe.” 

“Sure thing, thanks, Hope.” Sirius smiled, looking into her amber eyes as she held him an arms length away from her body. “Your mother’s recipe is wonderful.”

Hope smiled before gently waving the boys out the cottage door, smiling as Remus took Sirius’ hand in his as they made their way down the path.


	9. Hat & Gloves (Prompt 12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus thinks back on times with Sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 15, 1990

Remus needed a breather from the Order meeting and left unseen. He made his way up the stairs of The House of Black until he came to a stop at the top of the landing. Looking up, he waved his wand in a circle. Slowly, an opening in the ceiling came down and before him stood a ladder up into the attic. 

Carefully he climbed it until he was crouching in the cramped family attic of the Black’s. 

Boxes upon boxes filled the space above the manor. He made his way over to a line of trunks, opening the dark brown one with gold trimming knowing it was Sirius’. They had stored it in here after Regulus had invited their small family into the Manor he had inherited - with Sirius’ help and much reassurance. I mean, Andromeda was dead and Narcissa already had a lot on her plate, so the Manor really only belonged to the boys and their daughters after that.

He knelt before the trunk and carefully lifted the lid to reveal all of Sirius’ belongings. He set his wine glass on the small side table next to him, flipping on the lamp sitting atop it. His heart beat faster at each grazing touch of letters passed in class, letters owled back and forth during breaks, every photo album, book, cloak… the list went on and on. Everything that was Sirius’ left a lingering memory in Remus’ mind. 

He was about to close the lid when he noticed a pair of black mittens and knitted hat. His mother had knitted it for Sirius one Winter afternoon as she took her last breaths, she wanted him to have something to remember her by. Of course Sirius lightened the mood by saying, ‘All I need is your son and the memories you have given me by welcoming me into your cottage.’ 

Remus smiled as he picked up the suede mittens, gently caressing the knitted hat. He still slept with the black blanket, tinsel weaved into the fibers, that she had knitted Sirius as well. He had heard the floorboards squeak from behind him and turned his head quickly to see who it was. 

A face that looked just like Sirius’ smiled back at him. “Hey, dad.” 

“Hey, Damon.” Remus smiled at their nine year old son, just barely four months old when Sirius was taken away to Azkaban. Same age Magnolia was when Lily had been in a coma. He had never wanted any of this for these kids. Luckily, they still had their parents. 

Damon made his way over to Remus. “Whatcha’ doin’?” 

“Just looking through some of your father’s things.” Remus turned back to the trunk, pulling out a picture that had been laying on top. It was a picture of him and Sirius. Sirius had five year old Cyprus on his hip, Remus holding Damon, as Molly took a picture of their small family in front of the Weasley family’s Christmas tree in the Burrow. On the back of it was ‘December 28, ‘81’. On December thirtieth, Sirius was dragged off to Azkaban in front of Malfoy Manor and in front of him, Cyprus, and Damon.

Remus smiled as Sirius went from smiling at the camera to kissing his cheek and smiling at two year old Damon. He held it out to his son. “Here, I want you to have this picture. Cyprus has one similar from my trunk, and…’ he paused as Damon took the picture. ‘This hat and these mittens might keep you warm when you go sledding with your sister, Harry, Magnolia, and other cousins. I know you have been asking for some. Your grandma Hope made that hat.” 

Damon hugged his dad quickly before leaning back on his heels, looking at the Christmas picture. “Do you have any idea when he will be back or if he would even be the same?” 

Remus brushed some of Damon’s dark brown curls out of his face, resting his hand on his cheek. “I wish I knew. I do know he loves you, though. And so do I.”


	10. Blizzard (Prompt 13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 22, 1980 - A blizzard chases Wolfstar back to the Potter Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions a few swear words.

“Ah, shit.” Sirius mumbled under his breath. 

He was currently driving his tired boyfriend and their two kids back to the Potter’s from the Shrieking Shack - in Lily and James’ beat up 1970’s red Sedan. 

Remus placed a hand on Sirius’ knee. “Slow down, babe. It’ll be okay. I know fog and snow are terrifying this time of night and month, but we are alone on the road. Stay to the left and breathe. In, count to eight, out. Remember?” 

Sirius nodded, following Remus’ guide. As soon as he had become calm, their two month old son had started screaming. Sirius sighed. “Really, Damon? You had to be the loud one?” 

Remus chuckled as he twisted in his seat, leaning over to fight the pacifier back into his mouth. “Hang on, little one. We are almost there.” He felt Sirius grab at his belt loop, tugging him back down. 

“Baby, you are making me nervous.” Sirius huffed, wishing the lights could be brighter.  
Remus fell back to his seat, looking out the window. “Should I say the same thing I said to Damon? The Potter Manor is literally right over that hill, you can see it-”

“I am not turning my head.” 

“If it weren’t for last night, I’d say you were the one who went wolf instead of us.” 

“Shut it.” Sirius smirked. “I am not usually the one driving, I drive motorbikes, not sedans. I wear leather jackets, not suede. If it were just the two of us, we would have stayed but the kids need warmth and their formula had been left behind.” 

“There aren’t any cribs there either.” Remus added. 

Sirius parked in front of the Potter Manor just as Lily came running out in a giant snow jacket, looking like a giant red marshmallow. “You’re crazy, Lils.” Sirius chuckled under his breath as he turned off the ignition and followed Remus’ lead in entering the snowy storm.

“Hey guys!” 

“Lily, get back inside.” Remus chuckled, opening the passenger side door where Damon was at the same time Sirius bent down to get Cyprus out of her carseat. 

Remus bundled Damon up as much as he could before holding him close to his chest and wrapping his thick jacket around the both of them, kicking the car door shut before following Lily inside with Sirius right next to him holding a shivering Cyprus. 

James greeted them from the couch where he was holding four-month old Harry near the fire. Sirius set Cyprus down who had begun to wriggle and whine in his arms. The four of them chuckled as she plopped herself in front of the fire. 

Lily took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack before grabbing a grey fuzzy blanket from the basket near the couch and wrapping it around the little three year old girl. 

Sirius shook out his curls, teeth chattering as he joined his daughter. Remus followed Lily as they made their way to the kitchen where they made five cups of hot chocolate and a warm bottle of formula for Damon. 

“Remember the sugar-free tonight?” Remus gestured to Lily as she reached up to grab the hot cocoa tins from the cupboard. “I do not want to be up all night with a crazy toddler and a Sirius who can’t sleep.” 

Lily giggled, now grabbing four mugs and a heat-proof sippy cup. “Yes, I have the same with James, ya know.” 

Just as Lily put the kettle on, the power went off, leaving them in the dark. “So grateful for gas-lit stoves. Help me gather the candles?” 

Remus nodded, heading back to the living room where he handed Damon and a bottle off to Sirius before sprinting up the stairs to Lily.

“Ah, shit!” Lily screamed, rushing to her room. “I forgot to shut this window, damnit!” 

Remus followed after her. “It will be alright.” He coaxed, pulling the window closed after a slight struggle with the wind. Branches began to hit the windows all around the manor as the snow came down even heavier than before. 

“Close call.” Lily chuckled, waving her wand at the same time as Remus to clear up the pile of snow underneath the window. “Uggh, I need a beer. This has been such a stressful day.” 

“Take it easy, don’t stress with the baby.” Remus took her hand and led her through the halls with their lit wands. “And you probably shouldn’t-”

“We are wizards, I’ll drink if I damn well please.” Lily cut him off, turning into a small spare closest where they kept emergency supplies.

“I think you are hanging around Sirius too often.” Remus said smugly, earning a soft slap from her on his arm. 

“We are all practically dating, and we have all been friends since the middle of second year in Hogwarts. About eight years.” She shoved a box into his arms. “Take these downstairs.” 

“Lily?” James called from downstairs, “The kettle just about boiled over.”

“Thank you, honey!” Lily called back as she followed Remus down the stairs.

A good hour later, they had lit a good amount of candles and lanterns spread around the house, even lighting the torches and lanterns on the walls. Remus set a lantern on the coffee table of the front gathering room and wrapped himself around Sirius, resting his chin on his shoulder.


	11. Boots (Prompt 14)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius go on a boot hunt for their daughter, making them late to Lily and James' house. The year is set in 1980.

Remus and Sirius were getting ready to go to Lily and James’ place when their three year old screamed from the upstairs. Sirius was first to make a run for it. Remus was right behind him, holding Damon close to him with his right hand, his left ready to pull out his wand and fight. He was sure she was just being a drama queen, but he couldn’t be too sure with current events. 

Once he had rounded the corner into the nursery, he found Sirius trying to keep a straight face as their daughter dramatically explained that she couldn’t find her snow boot. He smirked as she pushed her curly blonde hair out of her face like Sirius did when he was frustrated. 

“So, this is all about a boot?” Sirius asked carefully, gesturing to Remus to put his guard down. Remus rolled his neck as he put Damon in his crib. 

“If we had put it in its original spot-’

“We don’t need that right now, doll. We need to find our daughters' boot.” 

“Spa’kly and pink, ‘member?” Cyprus had clarified, struggling over her ‘r’s. She bounded over to her wardrobe and pulled open the doors. “It is not here.” 

“Yes, baby, I remember.” Sirius smiled as he stood, watching Remus cross over to the window where James’ owl had landed. Sirius wandered off into his and Remus’ room. 

Laundry was piled high near the closet, Damon’s bottle was still on the nightstand, the bed was unmade with pillows, blankets, and Cyprus’ unicorn stuffed animals strewn all over, and her cardboard baby books were scattered all over the floor. Sirius made his way through the room, starting with checking under the bed. 

All he found was dust bunnies, a pacifier, and a balled up note from Remus’ studying last night when he got frustrated. Sirius pulled himself up then made his way over to the closet. It wasn’t any better. He shook his head, yelling to Remus. “We need a serious deep Winter clean around here!” 

“Since when is anything serious with you?” Remus called back, apparently downstairs now. Sirius smirked, that joke never got old. 

He threw around a few pairs of jeans, pulled back lopsided hangers with clothes that were barely hanging on, as well as stepping over some beer bottles and his notebooks he was venting in a few nights ago before he was finally able to talk to Remus calmly. He had a panic attack after Cyprus’ first tantrum.

Sirius then made his way to the washroom, sighing heavily at the even bigger mess. Drawers were open, hair ties and Cyprus’ pink bows were strewn across the counter, his hair gel was open from this morning when he had to rush to Damon’s aid, a wet towel was thrown to the floor by Remus just a few hours ago from when Cyprus almost fell down the stairs before this disaster. He chuckled at his heart made of his hair, still stuck to the damp shower wall. The bathtub still had all Cyprus’ bath toys - and regular toys - her pink towel draped over the side. But still no sign of a pink sparkly boot. 

He eventually made his way downstairs where he found Remus looking under sofa cushions as well as under the two sofas, and then carefully stepping over the kids’ toys to look under blankets and pillows. Remus growled in defeat as he made his way to the laundry room closet, throwing the doors open. 

Sirius smirked and went to the kitchen. Dishes piled high, Cyprus’ high chair a mess. He turned to look at the kitchen table, at least that was clean - aside from the dying roses in the middle of the table. He then went to the pantry.

Remus was digging through their bin of extra things when he heard Sirius laughing from the kitchen. He set the box down and followed the noise. “What is so entertaining in here, mister Lupin-Black?” 

“It was in the fucking oats bin.” Sirius huffed, shoving the boot at Remus. “What the hell was it doing in there?” Remus shrugged, placing a kiss on Sirius’ cheek. 

“We don’t question things around here.” Sirius chuckled, pushing past Remus. 

“Yeah, apparently we don’t clean either.” He joked. “We best be going otherwise Lily is going to do more then send James’ owl.” 

“Do you really expect a household of teen parents, both depressed and struggling, two babies, and three wolves to be clean?” Remus questioned, clicking the light off in the pantry before scooping Cyprus up and helping her with her boot. 

Sirius came back downstairs holding Damon, following Remus out the door and to the car. “No, I guess not.”


	12. Chilly (Prompt 16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black missing his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 26, 1974

Fifteen year old Sirius had been visiting his family for Christmas weekend when really he just wanted to be with his friends, curled up by Remus’ side in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. 

Instead he was cold, alone. 

Listening to the faint chatter of his family downstairs. 

He was invited but he felt unseen, unheard, and lonely. 

He could feel the chills deep in his bones as he pulled his thick blankets around him even tighter, ignoring the howling wind slipping through the broken windowsill. Nothing in this house was new and it showed. It had a few repairs with magic now and again, but things like windows and the dripping faucet in the washroom down the hall refused to be fixed. It is what comes with a Victorian Era house built in the fourteen hundreds during the first ever Wizarding War. 

It was not even cold for Sirius Black. He just missed his boyfriend’s warm body holding him as he fell asleep, wiping away any stray tears, telling him everything will be alright. The soft snores of Peter, the falling echoes of James’ laughter as they all drifted off to sleep. The light kisses of Remus Lupin beside him, keeping him safe. 

It was chilly because he was alone. His bones ached in the way they would if he were buried under a pile of snow for hours. His soul was cold. His heart warm from the touch of his friends. 

Everytime he approached this prison of a home, he had sudden chills. He was never comfortable for the walls seemed to whisper and grab at him as he walked down the halls. 

No, he wasn’t chilly because it was cold. 

He was chilly because he was alone.


	13. Hot Chocolate (Prompt 22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus worries about the future. 
> 
> 'Always yours, baby.'
> 
> 'Always yours, doll.'

The boys, Marauders as they were called, were chilling out at the Potter’s cabin for Christmas. Lily, of course, was with them. Remus was sitting on the kitchen counter watching as Sirius helped Lily make hot cocoa. They had just come inside from a snowball fight and ice skating. 

Sirius had rested himself between Remus’ legs which he had barely registered until after Sirius kissed his lips softly. “What’s on your mind, love?” 

Sirius softly rubbed up and down Remus' arms as he gave his boyfriend an answer. “I don't want to lose you.”

“You are not going to lose me. What does your engagement ring say? Always yours, doll.” Sirius rubbed a thumb against Remus' cheek. “Always yours, baby on mine. No matter what.” 

Remus accepted the hot cocoa mug Lily handed him and kissed Sirius. “Always yours.” He placed a hand on Sirius’ hip and smiled. 

Sirius straightened out his back, sipping from his hot cocoa mug as he continued to stand between Remus’ legs. “Everything’s going to be okay. We will make it, we just have to get through this war and capture Peter.” 

Remus nodded. “Let’s join Lily and James with the movie.”

Sirius nodded, taking Remus’ hand as he jumped down. They walked hand in hand to the living room, collapsing on the sofa together with Sirius in Remus’ lap.


	14. Wrapping Paper (Prompt 23)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius gives Remus a very chaotic present.

“James! I need your help with something!” Sirius yelled as he ran through the painting leading into the Gryffindor common room. Every student turned to see what was going on but once learning it was just the Marauders probably doing something dumb again, resumed their chatter.

Sirius threw himself onto the couch, burrowing into James’ side. “Jamie.” 

“I heard you.” James responded, closing his book before giving his full attention to his friend.   
“What do you possibly need that interrupts my studying I really should be doing?” 

“Studying is overrated.” Sirius waved his hand. “Please help me wrap myself in wrapping paper?” 

James sighed in exasperation. “Do I even want to know?” He asked as Sirius pulled him off the couch and began to haul him upstairs to their dorm.

“One word.” Sirius turned his head to look back at James. “Remus.” 

“Can you not just give him a normal Christmas present?” James asked, barely catching the wrapping paper Sirius threw at him. “Where did you get this?”

“Stop asking questions, telling me to be normal, and just help me.” Sirius huffed. “I do not think you even want to know where this is going to go after this.”

“I do not.” James rolled his eyes, “Alright, fine. Where is the tape?” 

“Did you forget about sticking charms?” 

James nodded, spelling some Christmas music on from the record player. “You are not going to be able to move, you know that.” 

“Well don’t put it around my joints then.” 

“How about I just wrap this paper around your body, ignoring every limb. He might be up soon.” 

“Like a burrito?” Sirius asked, gleefully.

“If you really must think about it in a food way in order for me to do it, then yes. I’ll even put a bow on your head, you giant sod of a puppy.” James chuckled, sticking one edge of the wrapping paper onto Sirius’ abdomen then wrapping around his body twice before using a sticking charm to his back. Eventually he had levitated Sirius to the bed and stuck a gold bow on his head. James shook his head. “You are insufferable.” 

“Why do you think you are my friend?” 

“Hey, guys?” Remus’ voice sounded from the other side of the door before it creaked open and a head of blond curls peeked through, his back still turned to them. “Have you two done any-’ Remus stopped in his tracks, staring right at Sirius. “What the fuck are you doing?” 

“I am an insufferable git who cannot give his boyfriend a proper gift.” Sirius said with a huge smile on his face before bursting into loud laughter. “Happy Holidays, Remus.” 

Remus shook his head, joining Sirius on the bed. “Happy Holidays, I love you.” 

“Can you cut me out of here, please? It’s hot.” Sirius looked up at Remus, a very serious look on his face. “It works out, because I am hot.” 

Remus shook his head, a smile playing on his face as he waved his wand and vanished the wrapping paper before taking Sirius’ face in his hands and kissing him. Once he let go, Sirius pulled Remus to the bed and straddled him. “I love you. Tonight, I am loving you.” 

“That is another great gift, the first was you.” 

“Too bad my parents could not accept the gift the world has given them.”

“Do not change the subject.” Remus jabbed back in disappointment, snuggling into Sirius’ chest.

“Alright, sorry.” Sirius chuckled, wrapping his arms around Remus. “Love you, babe.” 

James chuckled as he left the dorm room. “Happy Holidays, mates.”


	15. Champagne (Prompt 31)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus spend New Years together in Sirius' childhood home (Black Manor - slightly an AU, just like everything)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went on a family vacation and was not able to write, so here is the last prompt that I was so excited to write! I had an idea for this since the beginning. WARNING: Pretty smutty.

Sirius sighed as he settled himself into a worn, green velvet armchair of his childhood home. "Four months out of one prison, four months into another." 

Remus rolled his eyes, placing a piece of parchment in his book before closing it and setting it on the side table beside him. "You are so dramatic." He smiled, turning to look at Sirius, resting a hand on his fist. "What do you possibly need this time, Pads?" Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but Remus cut him off. "And don't say attention."

Sirius gave Remus his puppy-dog look, slouching into the chair as he took a long sigh and rolled his wrist. "Fine, I won't." Remus chuckled, pushing himself out of the chair then patting Sirius' knee.

"I will be right back." Sirius grabbed Remus' wrist, causing Remus to look down at the man he still loved. Sirius smirked as he stood, proceeding to drag Remus down the hall. 

"Molly is not here right now."

"No one is here right now, Sirius, it's just us." Remus sighed, rolling his head back as he let Sirius lead him to some rarely visited part of the house. After a moment, Sirius gently pushed Remus to the floor before joining him and sliding out a bottle of champagne. Remus leant back on his hands. "What do we need to talk about?"

"I think we did a lot of that, when I first got back." Sirius chuckled. "The only way we are going to move through it all, figure it out, is work together and just let it be."

"Aren't people supposed to be, uh, not sane, coming from Azkaban first hand?" Remus asked, accepting the glass of champagne Sirius handed him.

"I spent most of my time as Padfoot." Sirius explained softly, dropping his voice to a low husky tone. "I also thought of you." He ended with a wink. Remus coughed, choking on his drink.

"I thought you, uh, thou-thought ab-bout killing our traitor friend, uh, Peter."

Sirius shrugged, sipping his champagne, knowing he now had Remus. "Well, that too, but I missed you more." He side-eyed his boyfriend. "You overrode all that."

"Why is that when, two weeks after you being here, you got drunk with me and then jumped my bones, now, now you are doing it again?" Remus could feel the blush creeping up to his face. He was not sure if he still liked the effect Sirius still had on him. Even through everything, he still loved the man. Sirius filled their glasses again, both of them downing it before filling it again.

"It is so easy to get into your pants, Remus. Surprisingly still, after, what? Twenty years?" Sirius smirked, licking his lips before leaning over and kissing Remus breathlessly. Remus moaned softly, it felt like forever since he had last been touched by Sirius. He followed Sirius as they parted, reluctantly letting go.

"It's not my fault you are so intoxicating." Remus sighed, finishing off his champagne. "So, I guess this is how you want to spend New Years? Getting drunk of champagne, kissing me, talking?"

"I tricked you into giving me attention."

"That you did." Remus chuckled, he could always fall into Sirius' tricks. Just like he fell in love with Sirius. "Sirius..." Remus whispered, picking at a string on the bottom of his sweater. "I still love you, and I know what we had gone through was fucking hard, but I am grateful you were there by my side through it all before you were ripped away from me and our kids. We almost broke up, and I never want you to leave, or almost leave, again, not until we die." He twisted the gold band on his finger. "I took this off because I was scared you were going to die in there, I would much rather try to get over you by taking it off before mourning you than get over you while mourning your death." He looked up to find Sirius' grey eyes boring into him. Sirius rested a hand on Remus' cheek, guiding him until amber met silver.

“I love you, Remus. We can get through it again, I know it would be easier to talk about it, but I can’t. I just want to love you until my last breath. I don’t want to live the past, I am already doing that. I just want you and our kids, our future, and to get Peter.” Sirius’ voice was quiet as he spoke, changing the atmosphere of the room. 

Sirius’ subtly chapped lips met Remus’ soft ones in a soft kiss. Remus pushed further, taking the kiss deeper. They broke apart for air and Remus smiled before speaking breathlessly into Sirius’ neck, trailing his fingers down his halfway unbuttoned shirt. “I do not want to talk about it anymore either. I too, want to love you until _my _last breath.”__

__Sirius sighed, Remus’ fingers on him would never stop being electric. His breathing picked up as the rings from the grandfather clock downstairs ran through the house._ _

__Sirius pulled Remus down on top of him. “How about we start the New Year off with a bang?”_ _

__Remus chuckled lowly in his throat, growling. “Sounds good.”_ _

__With those words, their tongues were entwined._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of this one-shot collection? Of this chapter? Feel free to let me know your thoughts!


End file.
